


Sickness

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Sickness

Laying on the bed your whole body felt heavy, you felt like death, your head banged with the worse headache you ever had, feeling the cold towel touch your forehead you turned it to the side to see Thranduil’s worried expression, trying to force a smile on your face you started to cough.

Falling in and out of consciousness for the rest of the day Thranduil never left your side, calling the healers to the royal wing they confirmed it was just what the humans call the flu and you should be better in a few days. 

Sitting up in the bed a few days later you had your arms folded across your chest, watching Thranduil like a hawk as he was eating “You’re Satan” you hissed out, making the king turn his head and raise an eyebrow at your outburst “Did you just hiss at me?” Thranduil asked with a smirk on his face, “I could punch you right now” you hissed again at him. 

Standing Thranduil slowly walked over to the bed and sat down with a smirk on his face as you looked like an anger child, “are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?” He asked playfully as the sound of your stomach filled the room nodding you held your own smirk “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich” you said as your stomach growled again smiling at you Thranduil lifted his hand and clicked his fingers, as the door opened with people carrying a feast for you, making you clap your hands “I’m glad you are feeling better my love” Thranduil said as he returned to the chair and watched you tuck into the food.


End file.
